Beauty and the Beast
by onceuponanovel106
Summary: A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, talk about forbidden love. Scorpius Malfoy is confident and sure of everything, until he meets a certain red haired girl that is. Rose Weasley is quiet and keeps to herself, until she meets the one boy who doesn't seem to judge her for her parents' names. What could this possibly lead to, you ask? Well the answer, my dear, is nothing good.
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING! J.K. ROWLING IS QUEEN AND OWNS IT ALL! *except Cassie because I made her up lol***

It started in Kings Cross.

Scorpius Malfoy was the spitting image of his father Draco, with white blonde hair and pale skin to match. His eyes were a shocking green color that one might relate to the signature color of the Slytherin house. The boy stood amidst the crowd of families on platform 9 ¾ with a caged owl sitting atop his locked trunk.

Draco Malfoy had changed drastically since his days at Hogwarts. Though the mark of a Death Eater would never leave him, he no longer lived in the constant fear of death or the daunting shadow of his father Lucius who had died shortly after the end of the second Wizard War. Nowadays he worked as a healer at St. Mungo's and led a charitable life. The Potter-Weasley family had forgiven Draco for his part in Voldemort's attempted rise to power and now the families were on somewhat good terms, aside from Ron who held grudges for eternities.

His son had received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts about a month and a half ago, in June. Now on September first the Malfoys stood in a small bunch on the platform. Scorpius nervously checked and rechecked the locks on his trunk and his owl's cage while Draco calmly stood beside his son, holding his seven year old daughter Cassie, wishing his wife had lived long enough to see off their first born to his first year at Hogwarts.

Down the platform a little ways stood a larger clump composed of two families. The family of four was seeing off a thin girl with bulky glasses and cherry red hair. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose and chewed her bottom lip nervously. Her eight year old brother Hugo clung to their mother's leg shyly while their parents bickered light heartedly about something.

The family of five beside them was seeing off two children. The older boy was heading back to Hogwarts for his second year while his younger brother was about to begin his first. Both brothers had unkempt black hair like their father and the older boy had inherited his mother's blue irises while his younger brother was stuck with his father's visually impaired hazel eyes. Their seven year old sister Lily Luna sat on the younger brother's trunk, poking her fingers in the cage of his snowy owl while her ginger hair fell in her face.

The Potter-Weasley family was a family of Hogwarts goers, there was no doubt about that. But when it came time to board the train, the youngest Potter boy was hesitant. James, his older brother, had been taunting him the whole trip to the station that he'd be sorted into Slytherin and turn out to be evil. As his father comforted him with some words of wisdom, his cousin was already aboard the train and searching for a compartment.

Rose Weasley was a shy girl, but nobody seemed to understand why she would be with outspoken parents like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. All the same, it was safe to assume that aside from her brother and cousins, the child had no friends at all. She liked it that way.

As she ducked inside an empty compartment and quickly stored her trunk away, the cherry haired girl could only stare out the window. Her eyes did not strain to find her parents and little brother but instead landed on a sadder sight. A pale faced man in a black suit held a little girl about her brother's age in his arms, staring at the train with a watery smile. The little girl wore a pale green dress and played with her father's wispy blonde hair that was much like her own. Something about the man and his daughter made Rose curious. She wanted to know their story.

A knocking on the compartment door tore her attention away from the pair with a jolt. Just inside the doorway stood a boy who looked like a younger version of the man on the platform who looked at her nervously.

"Would it be alright if I sat in here?" he asks with an unsure voice. His beautiful green eyes flickered towards the narrow hall with unease. Slowly, Rose nodded her head. The boy gives her a stunning grin before stashing his luggage and sitting across from her. In an attempt to avoid socializing with the strange boy, Rose fumblingly unlatched the window and opened it before searching for her family to wave goodbye as many other people were now doing.

"Where're your parents?" the boy asks her shyly. Mutely, she points towards the cluster of gingers and their spouses who stood not ten feet away from the looking man and his daughter.

"That's my dad over there," he points out the man. "And he's holding Cassiopeia, my little sister. We call her Cassie for short."

The train lurches forward suddenly as it begins to pull out of the station. For a moment, Rose's shyness fades as she leans out of the window with the blonde haired boy to wave goodbye to her family. Sitting on their father's shoulders, Hugo waves back at her spastically. Her parents are still arguing about something and don't wave. Rose chooses to ignore the pang of hurt in her chest and continues to smile as her uncle Harry and aunt Ginny wave at her, smiling back.

When the station finally disappears from sight, the two children close the compartment's window and flop onto their seats lazily. The silence that fills the small space is comforting to Rose, seeing as how her home is always loud and chaotic. But the silence doesn't last for long.

"I'm Scorpius, by the way," the blonde boy sticks a hand out towards her. "Scorpius Malfoy."

She hesitates. Had her father not just told her that Scorpius was not to be associated with? But then again, what did her father know? He was always too busy pissing her mum off to actually pay attention to the world around him. Although he had so frequently stated his hatred towards Draco Malfoy, who she assumed to be Scorpius's father, a child was not their parent. She was proof enough of this.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius." The cherry haired girl has a soft voice and small hands to shake. "I'm Rose Weasley.

* * *

**A/N**

**YES I REALIZE THAT IT'S SUPER FRIGGIN SHORT SORRY BUT I WANTED TO ESTABLISH ALL THAT HULLABALOO IN ONE CHAPTER SO IT'S SHORT BOO HOO CRY ME A RIVER! **

**hahaha please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast **

**I OWN NOTHING! J.K. ROWLING IS QUEEN AND OWNS IT ALL! *except the plot...that's mine***

**|One|**

"_Penelope Longbottom!"_

_Scorpius and Rose stood beside each other in the sea of first years waiting to be sorted into their houses. One was eager with anticipation while the other was nervously thinking about what would happen if they were sorted into a house other than the one that their family has been a part of since the beginning._

"_Hufflepuff!" _

_Cheers erupt from the table lined with yellow and black decorated students. Malfoy and Weasley alike watched with excitement for their peer as she skipped past her beaming father, the Herbology professor, and took a seat at her house table. But soon the Great Hall fell silent._

"_Scorpius Malfoy!" _

_From behind her thick glasses, the cherry haired girl watched as the blonde made his way through the crowd of eleven year olds. As he took his place on the stool beside Headmistress McGonagall, Rose silently took note of his crossed fingers. The slightly charred looking sorting hat fell over his eyes._

It was easy to be reminded of their own sorting. At the first dinner of every new year at Hogwarts, just about every student would take a moment to reminisce about their own house sorting. For Scorpius, the hat had taken barely a moment before bellowing the house name out for all to hear. Watching the new first years giddily taking their seats at the end of his own house table, the Malfoy could only smirk.

Across the Hall sat a girl that Scorpius knew all too well and yet not at all. She no longer wore glasses, trading out bulky frames for an emotionless face. Her hair still fell in her face no matter what she did to it and was still the color of cherries. He couldn't understand how someone's hair could _naturally_ be that color, but he found it beautiful all the same.

Scorpius caught her eye from across the large room and time seemed to stop. Rose Weasley had eyes the color of storm clouds, a furious swirl of greys and watery blues that would make anyone's heart stop. Such eyes should've been full of emotion, but hers were empty. Ever since she came back from Christmas break in their second year, those captivating eyes had been empty.

"_Gryffindor!" _

_The blonde haired boy grinned as the headmistress took the hat before he jogged off towards his cheering housemates. _

"_We've got a Malfoy! We've got a Malfoy!" the older boys bellowed. Scorpius lost count of the number of claps on the shoulder and high fives he'd received before finally being able to sit down. He watched with a silent yet giddy grin as the sorting continued._

_In the amount of time that passed between Kings Cross and the station in Hogsmade, the Malfoy boy had taken an interest in a certain red haired girl with glasses. Despite the fact that her parents were known to be bold and loud, Rose Weasley was shy and quiet. The few times that she did speak dazed him, her voice soft and words careful. _

"_Rose Weasley!" _

Ever since The Day that Ruined Her Life so many years ago, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley had placed her heart in a box and left it to be forgotten in some dark and dreary corner of a broom cupboard. Get any one of her many cousins just the slightest bit tipsy and they'll tell you just how much of an uncaring bitch Rose Weasley is.

She doesn't think about anyone but herself, they'll tell you. All she does is sit around staring at walls and not giving a shit about the world around her. As if she doesn't know how to do anything other than wallow in self-pity *scoff* stupid selfish prat.

But then again, the Potter-Weasley family is known for being angry drunks, among other things.

_Scorpius toyed nervously with the sleeve of his robe. The sorting hat was shifting on Rose's head, trying to form the right words. Time stood still in the Great Hall._

"_Slytherin!"_

_The uproar of cheers and applause from the silver and green clad students was deafening. As the red haired girl quickly went to her table, the boy could only look towards the infamous James and Albus Potter who sat a little ways down from him. The brothers look stunned. He couldn't blame them._

_The Malfoy boy was admittedly just as shocked if not more than them. But the one person who took home the award for shocked that night was not a Potter or Malfoy. The winner was indeed a little girl with cherry colored hair and freckles, the first of her family to not be sorted into Gryffindor. For a moment Scorpius thought he felt a shift in the universe as Rose Weasley's world seemed to crumble around her._

Rose silently sat in her usual spot at the Slytherin house table, waiting for the sorting to be over. She had never enjoyed the sorting much; she believed the separation of the student body was a poor move and only served to form prejudices and grudges. And despite the fact that her large family was spread across the Great Hall in an assortment of different colored robes and different houses, she could still feel the resentment they all held towards her.

She was the Slytherin Bitch after all.

Her eyes drifted across the student body. Lily Potter's ginger hair stood out at the Hufflepuff table as she talked merrily with their cousin Molly. At the Ravenclaw table sat her uncle Percy's daughter Lucy along with Dominique, her aunt Fleur and uncle Bill's youngest daughter, and uncle George's daughter Roxanne. Roxanne's twin brother Fred sat with the rest of their family at the Gryffindor table beside the infamous Albus Potter and across from Dominique's older brother Louis.

And then of course, there was Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was quite possibly the one person in all of Hogwarts if not the world that didn't think she was a self-centered brat who thought she was above everyone else. He wasn't her friend, not at all. But he was civil towards her. If someone knocked her books out of her arms in the corridor, he'd help her pick them up. If she was having trouble in potions class, which was most definitely her worst class, he'd be there to help her correct the brew. And if she was injured during a Quidditch match…he was the one to get Madame Pomfrey.

Though she doubted they had ever had an actual conversation since that first train ride so many years ago, Rose knew that was about to change. She and Scorpius were Head Boy and Girl this year, which meant shared living space and patrol rounds together as well as so many other required appearances and activities together.

She might've been nervous about it all. Living with an extremely attractive Gryffindor Quidditch player who was best friends with all the members of her family that seemed to hate her existence the most. But then again, being nervous would mean caring.

And Rose Weasley most definitely did not care.


End file.
